In order to increase the safety of traveling, an apparatus that calculates the potential risk in the vicinity of a vehicle has been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a driving assistance apparatus for a vehicle that calculates the potential risk due to the kinetic energy of a host vehicle, the potential risk due to the traveling rules, the potential risk due to the proximity to an obstacle, and the potential risk due to an interrupt vehicle. The apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 selects the larger of the potential risk due to the kinetic energy and the potential risk due to the proximity and applies a reaction force changing continuously to an accelerator pedal and a steering wheel. The apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 preferentially selects the potential risk due to an interrupt vehicle between the potential risk due to the traveling rules and the potential risk due to an interrupt vehicle and further applies a reaction force increasing in a stepwise manner to the accelerator pedal and the steering wheel.